THE SECOND WILLOW-TARA FILE
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: SOMETHINGS WRONG
1. Default Chapter

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13  
  
  
THE SECOND WILLOW-TARA FILE  
  
CHAPTER ONE: TARA'S NIGHTMARES  
  
It was nine P.M. on a Saturday evening. Willow was alone in the living room of her and Tara's apartment. Tara had gone to bed earlier as she was not feeling well.  
"WILLOW!!!"  
Willow heard Tara cry out her name, her voice filled with terror. Tara cried out again and Willow ran into their bedroom. She found Tara weeping.  
"Tara, what's wrong?" she asked.  
Tara threw herself into Willow's arms sobbing. "I don't want to lose you. Please don't leave me all alone."  
Willow held Tara close and rocked her in her arms while Tara sobbed. After a while Tara stopped crying. Willow gently brushed back the hair from Tara's face and kissed her.  
"What's this about me leaving you?" Willow asked. "You know I'd never leave, I love you."  
"I know." Whispered Tara, tears still in her eyes. "I had a terrible nightmare. Please stay with me for the rest of the night. Please just hold me."  
"Of course Tara, baby." Willow said laying next to her, enfolding Tara into her arms. Go back to sleep, I'll be here."  
Neither one of them got much sleep that night. Whenever Tara fell asleep, she'd wake up screaming from nightmares.  
Finally Willow picked Tara up and carried her out to the living room. She sat in the most comfortable chair in the room and spent the rest of the night there with Tara held lovingly in her arms.  
When morning came, Willow and Tara dressed. While Willow fixed them some breakfast, she kept a close eye on Tara. Tara was very depressed and very skittish.  
While they were eating, Willow sat close to Tara, talking to her in a gentle, soothing voice. She'd hug and kiss Tara whenever she started to cry.  
After breakfast, Willow cleaned up then led Tara back to their room where Willow tried to get Tara to talk about her nightmares.   
"Tara, tell me about what your dreams were last night?" Willow asked gently.  
"I can't, it's to upsetting. I don't want to think about them."  
"That's okay Tara. I understand."  
Suddenly Tara threw herself into Willow's arms, crying.  
"I don't want to lose you, please don't leave me all alone. I don't want to be alone.?"  
"That's okay. SHHH. Don't cry. I won't leave you. You'll never be alone, I'll always be here."  
While Tara sobbed in her arms, Willow thought to herself. "I'd better talk to Buffy and the others. There's something terribly wrong with Tara."  
END CHAPTER ONE.  
  
  
  
  



	2. TARA'S ADICTION

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13  
  
THE SECOND WILLOW-TARA FILE  
CHAPTER TWO: TARA'S ADICTION   
  
Later that morning, Buffy, her sister Dawn, Xander, Anya and Giles, were gathered together in Willow and Tara's living room. Tara was sitting next to willow on the couch with her head resting on Willow's shoulder, half asleep.  
"Willow, why don't you tell us about last night?" Asked Buffy.  
"Well, I was sitting alone out here," Willow started. "Tara had gone to bed already because she wasn't feeling well. I was reading a new book on witchcraft that I –uh-borrowed from the magic shop."  
Giles frowned at her. "We'll have a talk later about that." He told her sternly. "What happened next?"  
Sheepishly Willow went on. "I heard Tara scream my name twice, so I went to see what was wrong. I found her crying and she flew into my arms. She was begging me not to leave her. She was afraid I was going to leave her and she'd be alone."  
"What else?" Buffy asked.  
"She had nightmares every time she fell asleep and she'd wake up screaming." Willow continued. "Finally I carried her out here and spent the rest of the night with her in my arms in a chair. She finally fell asleep around four A.M. She was still very depressed and she's been crying off and on all morning."  
"Tara," Giles said. "What are these nightmares about? Do you have any idea what's causing them?"  
Tara looked at him. "I don't remember." She said, her voice quivering. She was close to tears. "I don't want to talk about them."  
"Try, Tara." He asked gently. "It might help us understand what's wrong so we can help you."  
"I-I-," She started to cry. "No I can't. Please, don't make me."  
Willow gathered Tara into her arms. She held her tight rubbing her back and rocking her back and forth.   
"It's okay." Willow said soothingly. "Don't cry."  
Willow picked up Tara, cradling her in her arms. "I'm going to put her to bed. She's tired so I think she'll sleep okay." Willow told them. "I'll be right back."  
"Need any help?" buffy asked.  
"No, I'll take care of her." Willow replied.  
Willow went into the bedroom and they heard her settling Tara into bed and singing her asleep.  
"I'll be right back, buffy." Said Dawn. "I need to go."  
Dawn went into the bathroom and closed the door. She knocked over a plastic jar by accident and a small packet of white powder fell out. She picked it up and took it with her. Willow was on the couch talking quietly talking to the others.  
"This was in something I knocked over by accident." Dawn said, holding up the bag.  
"Let me see that." Giles said. He examined it. "I know what's wrong with Tara."  
"What?" Willow asked.  
"This is cocaine." He answered. "Tara's an addict."  
Willow said softly, "Oh, Tara." She hid her face in her hands, weeping, her heart broken.  
  
END CHAPTER TWO.  
  



	3. TARA'S RECOVERY

BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER PG-13  
THE SECOND WILLOW-TARA FILE  
FINAL CHAPTER: TARA'S RECOVERY  
  
The next two weeks were very hard and exhausting for Willow as helped Tara go through the hell of her withdrawal from her addiction.  
There were many sleepless night and many bad days. Several times, Willow had to physical restrain Tara so she wouldn't hurt herself. Both Willow and Tara cried frequently during these times.  
Sometime Tara would refuse to eat. When Willow would her to eat, Tara would throw the food across the room and scream at Willow, then she would cry because she had yelled at Willow. Willow then would hold her and tell her it was okay while they cried together.   
Tara was very dependent on Willow and got upset whenever Willow was out of her sight for any length of time.  
Tara cried on and off and was very depressed. At times she would search the apartment to see if Willow hid any of her stash. Whenever Willow caught her at this she would scold Tara, and then comfort her as she cried.  
Finally things started to get better. Tara cried less and started to eat more without being told. She no longer had nightmares and started to smile more. She even laughed a couple times.  
She stilled had some times when she slid back and had bad days, but she made progress. Little by little she got over her need for cocaine and she no longer to take it or any drug.   
After four weeks Tara had completely recovered and she and Willow slept for three days with small breaks to eat and relieve them selves.  
Then at the end of week they had a quiet dinner together.  
"I'm sorry Willow for what I put you through." Said Tara.  
"That's okay." Replied Willow. "But if you ever do something like this again I'll- -I'll- -I'll spank you so hard you'll have to stand up for a month."  
Tara smiled and she kissed Willow long and passionately. "I love you Willow."  
"I love you too Tara."  
THE END  
  



End file.
